


Why, Brother?

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has always hate his birthdays, because of something his brother did.  Nos, Sirius finds out why, and decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why, Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Chapter One

“Remus? You all right, mate?” Sirius asked, as he approached his friend from the other side of the dormitory. He’d just come back from Quidditch practice, and was preparing to run down to the kitchens for some food when he’d heard someone crying in the dorm. He knew James was still on the Quidditch pitch, and Peter had detention, so it had to be Remus who was sobbing from somewhere in their room. The only answer Sirius got to his question was another soft sob from Remus’ bed.

Sighing, Sirius dropped his equipment on his bed, before walking over to Remus’ four-poster and pulling aside the curtains that were hiding his friend. He was slightly shocked to see the sandy-haired Gryffindor sitting there curled up in a slightly fetal position, as if trying to ward off all the evils of the world. “Remus, look at me. What’s wrong?” He asked, moving to sit next to him.

As he started to calm down, Remus looked at his friend. “My birthday’s coming up next week.” That was all he said.

Sirius was confused. He knew Remus’ birthday was a few days away, but why would he cry because of that? “I know it’s almost your birthday. Most people would be happy about that. What’s wrong?”

Remus sighed resignedly as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I hate my birthdays. I have ever since second year, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Well, I did notice that you never seemed as excited as most people do. What happened to make you hate your birthday so much?” Sirius asked, looking at his friend in concern.

“I’d really rather not talk about it,” Remus said as he put his head in his hands.

“Remus, you made me talk about the terrible time I have with my family, and it made me feel much better, remember? So, why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” Sirius asked. “I promise not to tell anyone, if you don’t want me too.”

Remus sighed sadly but nodded. “All right. I’ll tell you, just so long as you promise to never mention this to anyone. Not even James or Peter.”

“I promise.” Sirius said as he settled down to listen to his friend’s story.

“Well, like I said, it’s something that happened in second year,” Remus said as he moved to lean back against his bed. “A few days before my birthday that year, I got an owl saying that my grandmother had died. She’d been really sick for a while, so it really wasn’t much of a surprise. Anyway, my brother, Romulus and I were both told that we had to come home for the funeral, which was to be the same day as my birthday.”

“I remember now. Is that what’s bothering you so much? That you’re grandmother was buried on your birthday?” Sirius asked, pushing a few stray strands of black hair out of his face.

Remus shook his head. “No. I wasn’t particularly happy about that, but I would be fine if that’s all that had happened on that day. Anyway, Romulus and I went home a few days early to help my dad with the arrangements. Everything was fine until the day of the funeral…”

Flashback

A now thirteen-year-old Remus Lupin sat in silence beside his fourteen-year-old brother, Romulus, as they watched their grandmother, Serena Lupin’s coffin being placed in the ground. They were in a large cemetery, with trees all around, and the day was deceptively sunny. Remus honestly didn’t know how to feel. He hadn’t really liked his grandmother all that much, mainly because she’d had a tendency to go on and on about how perfect and wonderful Romulus was, and how proud she was that he’d gotten into Ravenclaw. She’d always made it seem as if Romulus could do no wrong, while Remus was nothing but a little freak, almost as if she was embarrassed that he was even related to her. Regardless, he’d never wanted her to die. Add that to the fact that his brother had been acting really oddly to him lately, and what you got was a very confused and somewhat disturbed boy.

“Come on, boys. We’d better go, we’ve got to get back to the house before the guests get there,” Remus’ father, Patrick Lupin said to the two boys, as the guests began to leave the cemetery. Remus’ mother, Catherine, had died when he was only four, when she’d saved him from the creature that had turned him into a werewolf. As he got up from his seat, Remus noticed Romulus staring at him, an odd look in his eyes that Remus couldn’t identify and that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

They got into the carriage that was going to take them to their house a few miles away. Most of the guests were traveling in a similar way, despite the fact that most of them could Apparate. Remus and Romulus were riding in a separate carriage from their father and grandfather. As they were moving along, Remus, who was sitting next to the door, and to the right of his brother, felt a light pressure on his knee. Looking down, he saw that it was his brother’s hand. At first, he thought Romulus was just trying to comfort him (though he admittedly wasn’t all that upset). But then, Romulus began to move his hand a little farther up Remus’ leg, until it was practically caressing his thigh.

Remus shifted farther away from Romulus, causing his hand to fall off. He looked uncomfortably at his brother. “W-what are you doing, Romulus?” He stuttered slightly, as he noticed the look of almost lust in his brother’s eyes.

Romulus smirked. “Just trying to comfort you, little brother,” he sneered before turning away.

Remus was more than a little unnerved by this, and resolved to keep his distance from his brother while they were home. He had no idea why Romulus was acting like this, as he’d never behaved this way before.

A few hours later, after the relatives and family friends had all gone home, Remus lay in bed, contemplating the day’s events. Romulus, despite Remus’ attempts to avoid him, had managed to secretly touch Remus in a similar way to what he’d done in the carriage twice more that evening. Remus couldn’t wait to get back to school, if only so he’d be able to keep away from his brother there. They’d never really gotten along, especially since Romulus blamed their mother’s death on Remus, but Romulus had never done anything to him, other than a few insults about his being a werewolf.

However, as Remus lay in his bed, he began to wonder if that was about to change. He realized later, that he should have known exactly what was going to happen when Romulus stepped into his bedroom later that night. Remus, who hadn’t heard his brother come in, was surprised when he felt the bed move, and looked up to see Romulus sitting on the end of the bed. “What do you want?” He asked, sitting up.

Romulus smirked as he moved forward, closer to Remus. Without saying anything, he grabbed the younger boy’s hands in one of his and used the other to push his brother back onto the bed. Remus, frightened by this, began to struggle against his brother’s grip, but it was no use. Romulus was much bigger and stronger than he was.

Forcing Remus to lay back, Romulus moved so that he was straddling Remus’ hips. Once he was sure that the other boy wouldn’t be able to get away, he pulled out his wand, still keeping a grip on Remus’ hands. “Now, don’t fight me little brother, or this won’t go easy for you,” he said before muttering a spell to conjure up some ropes and magically using them to tie Remus’ hands to the head of the bed. Remus would have yelled for his father, but Romulus silenced him with a spell before he could do more than open his mouth.

“I told you to be good, brother. If you try anything else, I’ll make sure this hurts a lot more than it has to,” Romulus said, as he bound his younger brother’s feet in a spread eagle position to the foot of the bed. Remus felt tears come to his eyes, as he continued to move around in the vain hope that he might be able to throw his brother off. As Romulus muttered yet another spell that made his pajamas fall off, Remus began to prey silently that his father would wake up and find them.

Romulus began taking his own clothes off as well, staring lustfully at his now completely naked brother all the while. He grinned sneeringly at Remus, as he straddled him once again. “I’m going to enjoy this,” Romulus said gleefully. Remus’ tears were coming harder now, and he closed his eyes in despair as he felt his brother’s hands roaming over his body, before lingering between his thighs. Romulus groaned as he first touched his hardening erection, before moving up his brother’s body so that he now straddled Remus’ chest.

He grinned menacingly at Remus and said, “Suck, or I’ll get my wand and curse you.” Fearfully, Remus opened his mouth. He knew that there was no way he could fight his brother, not when he was at such a disadvantage, and he just wanted this to be over with. He began to cry even harder as Romulus plunged his cock into his mouth. Romulus groaned loudly as Remus sucked, “Yesss…” When Romulus came, Remus swallowed the bitter fluid quickly, in order to keep from choking on it.

Remus was relieved when Romulus stood up, and it must have shown on his face, because his brother said, “Oh, don’t look so relieved, Remus. I’m not done with you yet.” As good – or as bad – as his word, Romulus moved down to the end of the bed, positioning himself between Remus’ knees. He began touching Remus all over once again, until he felt himself harden once more. Moving himself into position, he lifted Remus’ hips with one hand so that he could gain better access.

Remus felt as though he was being torn to shreds as his brother forcibly entered him, and immediately began to thrust hard. Romulus groaned incoherently, and Remus began to wonder if he had placed a silencing charm on the room. Otherwise, his father should have heard him by now. Remus squeezed his eyes closed as a particularly powerful wave of pain flowed through him when the older boy pushed into him as hard as he could. It wasn’t long before Romulus came once again, and he finally pulled out of Remus with one more groan of pleasure.

As he gathered up his clothes, Romulus sneered, “Now, be sure that you don’t tell anyone about this, you hear? Because if you do, I’ll make sure that everyone knows your little secret, too, brother.” With one last flick of his wand, he vanished the ropes binding Remus before leaving the room. Remus was left to sob brokenly as he pulled his clothes back on, wincing at he pain in his back.

End flashback

Sirius sat there, stunned, as he listened to his friend’s story. He felt nothing but rage for Romulus, as he watched Remus start crying silently again. How could someone do something so terrible to such a wonderful person?

“God, Remus, I’m – I’m sorry. Why didn’t you ever tell us?” He asked, before pulling his friend into a fierce yet comforting hug.

Remus stiffened, and then relaxed as Sirius started to rub his back soothingly. “Because. I was embarrassed that I’d let him do that. It made me feel so dirty,” He sobbed into Sirius’ chest. “And worthless. What’s worse is that ever since then, he’s – he’s always-” Remus broke off, choking with sobs.

Sirius looked at him in concern. “Remus,” he began, his voice trembling with practically uncontrolled rage, “has he hurt you since then?”

Sirius felt himself begin to tear up as well as Remus nodded mutely. He clutched the smaller boy tighter against him. Remus continued to shake violently for a few more minutes, before finally calming down enough to bitterly say, “It’s become a sort tradition on my birthday. No matter what I do, ever year, he manages to find some way to get to me, and hurt me in the same way as before. Only- only last time, he wasn’t alone. If he hadn’t had his friends, Jackson and Roberts with him, I’d have been able to get away. They kept telling me that no one would ever want a freak like me, so I might as well just give up and stop fighting them.”

Sirius pulled away slightly, so that he could look Remus in the face. “Listen to me, Remus,” he said firmly. “You can’t pay attention to them. There are plenty of people who would want you. Who wouldn’t?” He asked, looking at the distraught boy in his arms. It was common knowledge that Sirius was bisexual, and Remus was gay, but no one knew that Sirius had had a crush on the other boy since the middle of their third year, and had loved him since fourth year.

Remus snorted in derision. “Nobody with any sense would want me, Sirius. I’m not like you or even James. I’m not good-looking, I’m not athletic, and I’m certainly not outgoing. I’m nothing but a worthless bookworm. Hell, I’m a werewolf, a bloody gay werewolf who can’t even stand up to his own brother!” He shouted bitterly.

Sirius grabbed his shoulders, forcing the other boy to face him. “Look at me, Remus. You are not worthless. So what if you don’t play sports, or if you’re not outgoing? And how can you say you’re not good looking? Hell, you’re bloody gorgeous, Remus. People would have to be insane not to like you.” Sirius said forcefully, before he began to blush when he realized what he’d said. 'Stupid, now he’s going to realize you like him. You’ve probably ruined everything'. He cursed himself, as Remus looked at him in surprise.

“Who could possibly love a werewolf, Padfoot?” He asked quietly before looking away.

Sirius blushed even more before whispering, “I could.”

“What?” Remus asked in shock, looking back up at his dark haired friend.

Now it was Sirius’ turn to look away. He took a deep breath before saying louder this time, “I could. I mean, I do – you know – love you. I’m in love with you. I have been since last year.”

“You’re in love with me?” Remus asked, still very much shocked by this development.

Sirius nodded resignedly, still not looking at his friend. “Yes,” he whispered. “I’ll understand, of course, if you don’t feel the same way. I mean, I’m not expecting you to go out with me, or anything, I just wanted you to know that there is someone who wants to love you, and-”

Remus interrupted Sirius by pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Sirius sat there in shock, before gathering his wits together and responding to the kiss. It was sweet, and everything he’d ever dreamed of. It felt like Heaven, and Sirius was immensely disappointed when the need for air overcame both of them, forcing them to pull away.

They sat there on Remus’ bed, looking at each other before Remus finally spoke, smiling shyly. “I love you, too, Sirius.” Sirius grinned broadly, before pulling his new boyfriend in for yet another kiss.

Neither of them had forgotten about what Romulus had done, but it was difficult for Remus to feel frightened of his brother while he was wrapped up in Sirius’ warm, loving embrace. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly safe, as he heard Sirius whisper, “Don’t worry, love. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” They fell asleep in each other’s arms not long after.


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two

Sometimes, Remus thought as he woke up the next morning, life really is strange. He wondered at how his life had changed yesterday. He’d gone from being terrified of his own so-called brother, to having the very person he’d been in love with for the past two years tell him that they felt the same way. Remus couldn’t decide if his birthday had been one of the best days of his life, or one of the worst. All he knew was that he wasn’t quite so alone anymore, and he couldn’t help smiling at the thought, as he felt Sirius stirring beside him.

“Morning,” Remus whispered to him. He looked around the dorm. No one else was up yet. His alarm clock told him that it was nearly eight o’clock, but as it was a Saturday, most people would be sleeping in. He felt Sirius wrap his arms around his waste, before placing a light kiss on the back of Remus’ neck.

“Morning, love. Anyone else up yet?” Sirius asked, as he sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Not yet. I’m going to take a shower, all right?” Remus murmured, before getting out of bed and gathering his things.

“Mind if I join you?” Sirius asked cheekily, as he too got out of Remus’ bed.

“Yes, I mind. I’d much rather shower on my own, thank you very much.” Remus admonished with a slight chuckle.

As Remus stepped into the shower, Sirius went to sit on his own bed, waiting to be able to shower himself. He started thinking about what Remus told him yesterday. He knew he’d promised not to say anything to James and Peter, and he intended to keep that promise, but Sirius still wanted to find a way to make Romulus and his friends pay for what they’d done to his Remus.

It couldn't be a simple prank, though. What he really felt like doing was walking right up to the son of a bitch the next time he saw him and punching his lights out, but Sirius wasn't sure if Remus would go for that. Especially since Romulus was sure to figure out that Remus had told him everything, and might end up spilling his younger brother's secret to the entire school. Sirius also briefly considered telling a teacher, but decided that it should up to Remus if he wanted to tell anyone else about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius spent the rest of the week trying to think of a way to get back at Romulus. Remus hadn’t wanted any part in the revenge, though he was touched greatly by Sirius’ determination to stand up for him. Remus just didn’t want any trouble, and more than anything, he wanted to avoid his brother as much as possible. Sirius understood this, which is why he could be found on the night before his boyfriend’s birthday, discussing various plans with James. He and Peter had actually not been all that surprised to hear that he and Remus were dating, and were more than happy to support their friends.

“Look, Sirius, maybe if you told me why you want to get revenge against Romulus, I could come up with a decent plan!” James said in exasperation. They were sitting on James’ bed in their dorm, James staring at a model Quidditch field, trying to focus on tomorrow’s game against Hufflepuff. Sirius, true to his word to Remus, hadn’t told anyone what they’d discussed last week.

Sirius sighed. “I can’t, Prongs. It really isn’t my thing to tell. Just trust me when I say that someone needs to put that bloody git in his place. And that someone is going to be me, whether you help me or not.”

James looked up at his friend, and took in the angry yet determined expression on his face. “All right, I’ll help you. But it’ll have to wait a while. We’ve got practice in a few minutes, and you know Prewett will go crazy if you’re late again.” Sirius nodded, and the two of them left the tower together after gathering up their Quidditch equipment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the library, trying not to think about tomorrow, when he felt someone grab onto him from behind, pulling him into a dark corner. Out of surprise, he dropped the books he’d been carrying and cried out as he was slammed against the wall. Remus felt the blood drain from his face as he saw who his attacker was. His brother, along with two of his Ravenclaw friends, Michael Jackson and Daniel Roberts. Both were big and burly (think Crabbe and Goyle type guys), and surprisingly stupid for Ravenclaws.

“Why, hello little brother,” Romulus said, leering at him.

“What do you want, Romulus?” Remus asked, while slowly moving his hand inside his robes to get his wand.

Romulus, along with his friends, chuckled darkly. “Just wanted to confirm a few rumors, Remus. I heard you were dating that traitor, Black. Is that true, little brother?”

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “Yes, it is. Why do you care?” Remus looked around for any sign of someone coming their way as he felt his brother’s grip on his robes tighten.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt, brother,” Romulus said, his eyes glittering maliciously. Remus snorted. “Besides, you’re not allowed to date anyone. You already belong to someone, brother.” Romulus spat, pushing Remus against the wall even more.

Remus was confused, and not a little bit afraid. “What do you mean, I already belong to someone?” He asked, still reaching for his wand.

Romulus grabbed his hands, holding them above his head. He put his face very close to Remus’. “I thought you knew, Remus. You’re mine,” he growled. Remus was taken by surprise as his brother pushed into him suddenly, kissing him forcefully and possessively. Remus struggled, but Romulus’ friends held him down. He was starting to get a little lightheaded from lack of breath.

Finally, Romulus relented. He took a step back from Remus, still keeping a firm grip on his robes. Eying his younger brother lustfully, Romulus smirked. “That’s just a taste of what you’ll get tomorrow, brother. Don’t forget our little deal, okay? Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, Remus, but I promised my friends here a piece of you, too.”

Remus struggled even more as his brother released him, but the other two boys were much stronger than he was. He gasped in shock as Jackson unzipped his pants and grabbed his crotch. He was about to cry out when Roberts began kissing him painfully hard, and Remus knew he was going to be bruised. The boys continued groping him for a few more minutes, Romulus watching in satisfaction all the while.

“I think that’s enough, guys. You’ll get to do whatever you want tomorrow, after all.” Romulus said, with a bright smile as he turned to leave. His friends followed, both looking lustfully at the sandy-haired fifth year Gryffindor as he slumped against the wall in pain.

_What am I going to do?_ Remus thought in anguish, fighting off tears, as he pulled himself together and returned to his common room.


	3. Where is he?

Chapter Three

“Where on earth is he?” Sirius asked for about the millionth time, as he paced the common room floor. James and Peter were sitting at a nearby table, where Peter was massacring James in a game of chess. They’d gotten back from Quidditch practice late, and had missed dinner. They were waiting for Remus to get back from the wherever he was, so they could go on a kitchen raid. It was nearly ten o’clock, and Sirius was getting worried. Remus never stayed out after curfew, at least not without the other Marauders. So where was he?

“Sirius, if you’re so worried, why don’t you go look for him?” James asked in exasperation, as he watched Peter’s Queen decimate one of his pawns. Peter nodded in agreement. They might have been more worried if they knew about the problems Remus had been having with his brother. But Sirius still hadn’t told them, intending to leave that up to Remus.

Sirius sighed, and was about to do as James said, when the portrait hole opened, and Remus himself stepped into the room. Sirius launched himself at Remus as soon as he saw who it was. “Remus! What took you so long? I was worried!” he exclaimed, as he embraced Remus tightly.

Remus had to force himself not to shudder as he remembered what had happened with his brother a few minutes ago. Still, Sirius seemed to realize that something was wrong. He frowned as he stepped back and took in Remus’ disheveled appearance. The smaller boy’s clothes were rumpled, and torn in places, and he looked as though he’d been crying. “Remus, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.

By now, James and Peter had joined them. Both were looking at their friend in concern. Remus took a shuddering breath as he sat down on the couch. Before speaking, he looked around, and was glad to see that the common room was empty except for the four of them. Sirius put his arm around Remus as he joined his boyfriend on the couch. “Remus, what happened? Did Romulus do something to you?” He asked quietly, but James and Peter still heard. However, sitting in chairs across from the pair, they kept quiet as Remus’ eyes filled with tears.

“Yes,” Remus said. “I was c-coming back from the library when he and two of his friends grabbed me from behind.” Remus stuttered slightly as he choked on his sobs. “T-they slammed me against the wall, making me drop my books. I tried to get away, but the three of them were too strong, and I couldn’t get to my wand. I asked Romulus what he wanted, and he s-said that he wanted to know if we were really dating.”

“Why would Romulus care if the two of you were together?” Peter asked in confusion. Sirius scowled slightly. He thought he knew what this was about, but said nothing as Remus continued to speak.

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Remus said shakily. “H-he said that he didn’t want me with you, Sirius, because he called you a blood traitor. Then he s-said that I wasn’t allowed to date anyone anyway, because I already belonged to-to him.” Remus choked out. Sirius pulled him closer, but still stayed silent. However, James and Peter could tell that he was about ready to blow up.

“Did he do anything else?” James asked hesitantly. He too, was angry about the treatment his friend had received, but thought it best not to do anything until they’d heard the full story. He had a feeling something like this had happened before. That would certainly explain Sirius’ sudden hatred of the older Ravenclaw.

“He k-kissed me,” Remus said with a shudder as he remember the feel of his brothers lips on his. “He said that was just a taste of what I’m going to get tomorrow. Then he said that he’d promised his friends, Jackson and Roberts a piece of me too.” At this point, Remus’ tear began to flow freely, as he struggled to tell his friends what happened next.

“What did those bastards do to you?” Sirius growled. He looked ready to kill.

“Roberts kissed me, like Romulus had. T-then Jackson s-started t-touching me,” Remus choked out. He was shaking violently in Sirius’ arms, as he felt himself being pulled even closer into the other boy’s protective embrace.

“What do you mean he touched you?” Sirius whispered dangerously. He was going to beat the shit out of those Ravenclaws; no one was allowed to touch – to hurt - his Remus.

Remus closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory. “He unzipped my pants and grabbed my – my - .” He couldn’t finish the sentence, but he really didn’t need to. “Romulus was watching the entire time, as if it was some sort of show. Eventually, he told them to stop. Said they’d be able to finish what they started tomorrow. As soon as they were gone, I came back here.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Peter hesitantly asked, “Remus, have they hurt you like this before?”

Remus nodded, and went on to explain all about his brother’s little ‘tradition’. James and Peter both agreed that something needed to be done about Romulus and his friends. James even suggested telling a teacher, but Remus said that if anyone found out about this, Romulus would make sure the entire school knew what he was. He just wanted Romulus to leave him alone.

As they climbed into bed later that night, Sirius kissed Remus briefly on the temple, saying, “Remus, we’re not going to let anything happen to you. Listen to me. I love you, and I don’t care what your stupid brother says; I’m not letting them hurt you. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

Remus nodded silently as he went to sleep, finally feeling safe in Sirius’ warm embr


	4. Romulus

The next morning, Romulus hummed happily as he and his friends walked through the halls of the school. They were practically the only ones inside, as there was a Quidditch match today, but Romulus wasn’t particularly interested in going to the game, as it was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and he didn’t care who won. What he did care about was the fact that he knew his brother, Remus, would be watching match, and that those idiot friends of his, Potter and Black, would be playing. That meant that with the exception of that fat lump of a kid, Pettigrew, Remus would be alone. Romulus really couldn’t wait to give his younger brother his ‘birthday present’. He thought it was one of the best ideas he’d ever come up with, and really couldn’t see why Remus continued to act as though he didn’t like it.

Romulus had realized before he’d even started at Hogwarts that he was bisexual, but it had taken him until Christmas of his fourth year of school to accept the fact that he also happened to be attracted to his own brother. In fact, for reasons even he couldn’t understand, Remus tended to turn him on even more than anyone else ever had. Romulus was well aware of the fact that most people would not approve of his feelings for his younger brother, and he felt quite lucky to have friends who not only didn’t have a problem with said attraction, but also wanted to help him get Remus.

Both of them were gay, and were very attracted to Remus. Of course, Daniel hadn’t really seen what was so special about the young Gryffindor until earlier this year. He and Remus were both Prefects, and although they rarely saw each other because they were in different years, both had the opportunity to use the Prefect’s Bathroom. Daniel had come back from a visit to said bathroom one night around Halloween telling Romulus about how he’d seen the light so to speak. He’d walked into the bathroom without knocking, only to find Remus taking a bath. The boy was, of course, naked, and Daniel had had plenty of time to check him out before being seen. He’d been forced to agree that Remus was indeed quite sexy, and from then on, all three Ravenclaws had taken every opportunity they had to get a good look at the younger boy.

Walking toward the entrance hall, Romulus smiled as he remembered the time that he’d finally come to the conclusion that he was in love with his brother. It had been over the summer holidays, right after his fifth year. He’d been busy celebrating his 10 OWLs that he’d just received, when Remus returned home from visiting one of his friends. The full moon wasn’t for another three weeks, and so Remus was looking particularly healthy at the time. Romulus wasn’t really sure what had made him realize how he truly felt about the other boy, but he decided it really didn’t matter. As soon as he’d come to that conclusion, Romulus had begun to plan a life after Hogwarts with his future lover. The idea that Remus might not want that, that he might not even be attracted to men, had never occurred to him. He was positive that Remus would soon realize that he returned his brother’s feelings, and that he did indeed want Romulus to be his mate.

It was for this reason that Romulus had become so angry when he’d learned that his younger brother was involved in a romantic relationship with that ugly idiot of a blood traitor, Sirius Black. Romulus wasn’t worried that Remus would tell Black, or any of his other friends about what they (he refused to consider what he did rape, as he was absolutely convinced that his brother actually wanted it) did together. After all, Remus was already considered an outcast for being both a werewolf and gay, who would want to hang around with a gay werewolf who was in love with his own brother? Romulus also couldn’t care less about the fact that both Potter and Black tended to be fiercely overprotective of the people they cared about. He and his friends weren’t about to let those little gits keep them from having fun with the sexy young Gryffindor. That was why Romulus was so happy today. Not only was today the day that he and his friends planned on having their way with the other boy, but Remus’ friends were all going to be busy. Or at least, the friends of his who could actually stop them were busy. Pettigrew wasn’t much of a threat, and therefore Romulus didn’t even consider worrying about him.

Romulus, Michael, and Daniel all smiled broadly as they walked outside towards the Quidditch pitch. They were heading towards the Gryffindor stands with the intention of finding Remus. They knew the other Gryffindors wouldn’t stand by and watch one their housemates be harassed, so the three boys had come up with a plan for luring Remus away from the pitch. There was no way the plan could fail.


	5. Finally Busted

Chapter Five

“And yet another spectacular move by Potter! He’s just scored his fifth goal of the game, putting Gryffindor in the lead over Hufflepuff , 50 points to 20!” The commentator for the Quidditch matches yelled, trying to be heard over the tumult the Gryffindor fans were making. The Gryffindor crowd screamed its approval of James, as he performed a flip high above the stands.

“The team really looks great today, don’t they?” Peter practically had to yell his question at Remus, in order to be heard over their housemates.

“Yeah, they do,” Remus agreed, as he watched to game. “Of course, I’m pretty sure James is only doing so well because he wants to show off for Lily.”

Peter laughed and nodded in agreement. “Think she’ll ever come around?” He asked, before letting out a loud “WHOO!” of approval a bludger hit by Sirius caused one of the Hufflepuff Chasers to drop the quaffle.

“She might, eventually.” Remus said, cheering as one of their Chasers recovered the quaffle and took off towards the Hufflepuff Keeper. However, seconds later, a loud cheer erupted from the Hufflepuff stands as their Keeper pulled off a spectacular save, and the quaffle was caught by one of their Chasers. Before the girl could shoot, however, Sirius hit another bludger her way. She dropped the quaffle, and James recovered it almost immediately.

Sirius turned to wave at Remus before flying off after him. Peter smirked at Remus as he waved back. “So I guess if James is just trying to show off for Lily, that must mean that Sirius is showing off for you, huh?” He said with an amused laugh.

Remus chuckled slightly before hitting Peter lightly on the arm. “Be quiet, Wormtail,” he said before turning back to the game.

Romulus scowled as he watched Remus’ interaction with his friend from the entrance to Gryffindor’s Quidditch stands. Remus is too good for those idiots, he thought. He looked back at his friends, before nodding, indicating that now was a good time for them to put their little plan into action. They nodded back at him, before walking off to find a Gryffindor first year.

The plan was simple, really. All prefects had certain times that they were supposed to patrol the stands during the matches. It wasn’t unusual for fellow prefects to switch times with each other, so Daniel was going to have a younger Gryffindor ask Remus to meet one of the other prefects outside the stands, so they could discuss switching times. Remus, being the nice guy that he was, would of course agree and go to meet them. However, upon exiting the stands, Remus would find himself alone. That was when Romulus planned to strike. He didn’t see what could possibly go wrong. No one would notice Remus’ absence, and if they did, Pettigrew would tell them that Remus was off patrolling. By the time the game was over, Romulus and his friends would have Remus hidden away in a secret place in the dungeons that, as far as they knew, no one knew about besides them.

Remus watched as both Seekers dived after the Snitch, cheering his team on from the stands. Unfortunately, seconds before the Gryffindor Seeker would have caught the Snitch, a bludger hit by one of the Hufflepuff beaters swerved across his path, causing him to change course and loose sight of the Snitch. However, the Hufflepuff Seeker crashed to the ground before she could get her hands on it, and the game continued.

Peter sighed in exasperation. As much as they both loved Quidditch, both Remus and Peter were extremely bored. The game had been going on for hours, and although Gryffindor was now in the lead by a good fifty points, both boys wished it would end soon. Before Remus could comment, he felt a small tug on his right arm. Looking around, he noticed a petite second year girl with blonde hair pulling on his arm, trying to get his attention.

“Is there something I can do for you?” He asked her kindly. The girl blushed shyly as he looked at her.

“Are you Remus Lupin?” She asked so quietly that he had to strain to hear what she was saying.

“Yes, I am? Do you want something?” He asked curiously.

“Not me,” she said. “One of the Ravenclaw prefects was looking for you. I think he said something about switching patrol times or something.”

Frowning, Remus asked her, “Do you know who he was?”

She shook her head. “No, but he wanted me to ask if you’d meet him outside the entrance to the stands. He said something about having homework, and not being able to patrol during his assigned time, I think.”

Remus nodded. “All right, thanks a lot. I’ll talk to him, then.” The girl walked off with a small nod. Remus turned back to Peter, who was still watching the game with a rapt expression on his face. “Hey, Pete,” he said to get his friend’s attention. “One of the other prefects wants to talk to me outside the stands. If I’m not back in a few minutes, I’ll probably be patrolling or something, alright?”

“You sure you want to do that?” Peter asked. “I mean, you know how Sirius is. He said he didn’t want you to be alone at all today.”

“I’ll be fine, Peter,” Remus said with a sigh. “It’s probably Dave, the fifth year prefect, wanting to skive off prefect duty so he can go snog his girlfriend. I’ll be back in a while.”

“If you’re sure,” Peter said with a doubtful look on his face as he watched Remus leave the stands. However, his uneasiness was momentarily forgotten as another loud cheer erupted around him, and he turned back to the game just in time to see one of the Gryffindor Chasers score another goal.

A few minutes later, Remus frowned as he reached the entrance to the stands, only to find that he was alone. Taking a few steps out, he looked around, expecting to see Dave waiting for him. Something didn’t feel right to Remus, and just as he was about to pull out his wand he sensed movement to his right.

Turning around, Remus went pale as he saw his brother and his two friends stepping out of the shadows of the stands. He knew immediately that Peter was right. This had been a trap. Not pausing to think, Remus made to return to the stands. He knew his brother wouldn’t dare to mess with him in front of a crowd of people. Unfortunately, he never quite made it. Romulus cast a quick impediment curse, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his wand.

“Where do you think you’re going, little brother?” Romulus asked with a slight sneer. Before Remus could respond, Romulus silenced him with a spell, and Michael conjured ropes, tying his hands and feet together so that he couldn’t escape, while Daniel retrieved Remus’ own dropped wand and placed it carefully inside his robes. Remus struggled, but it was useless. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground by some invisible force, and knew that he was being levitated back to the castle.

Another loud cheer erupted from the stands they were leaving behind, and Remus heard the commentator saying, “And Gryffindor puts away yet another spectacular win! That last move by their Seeker was truly amazing!”

Romulus frowned. He’d hoped the game would last longer than that. They’d have to hurry, if they didn’t want to be seen. He said as much to his friends, and they moved even faster. Minutes later, they entered the castle, and found the short cut to the room they were looking for.

As they reached the room, Remus was dropped onto the hard stone floor. The three Ravenclaws wasted no time in locking the door and placing silencing charms on all of the walls, insuring that no one would hear them. Suddenly, Remus felt an immense weight on his abdomen. He looked up to see his brother straddling him, much like he’d done that first time all those years ago.

Remus started to struggle once more, before the other two boys came over to hold him down while Romulus removed his clothes. Remus vaguely wondered how they were going to get his shirt off while his hands were tied, but he realized a second later that his brother was more than prepared to deal with that problem. Romulus simply pulled out his wand and muttered a vanishing spell, causing the shirt to disappear.

“There’s no point in fighting this, brother,” Romulus sneered at him as Remus tried to throw his brother off. “I don’t understand why you keep pretending that you don’t want this, Remus. Don’t think I haven’t seen the look in your eyes whenever you look at me, brother. I can tell that you me just as much as I want you, so why don’t you just admit it?” Romulus questioned as he began taking off his own pants. The pressure on his arms disappeared, and Remus looked around to see that Michael and Daniel were both taking their pants off as well.

Remus felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he wriggled around, trying to loosen the ropes. But it was no use. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes, as his brother untied his legs, spreading them apart so that he could settle in between Remus’ thighs. God, Remus prayed, please let someone come. Please don’t let this happen again.

Sirius knew something was wrong the moment he landed back on the field, and saw Peter running towards them, grinning widely. Where was Remus? He frowned, ignoring all the fans coming over to congratulate the team on their win, and went over to where James and Peter where talking in animated voices about the last few minutes of the game.

“Hey, Pete!” He called as he reached them. “Where’s Remus? Wasn’t he with you earlier?”

“Yeah, but then some girl came looking for him. Said something about one of the other prefects wanting to switch patrol times for the game with him,” Peter said, trying to remember what Remus had told him. “He said it was probably Dave Culbert, the fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, wanting to switch so he could have more time to snog his girlfriend or something. Then he went to meet whoever it was at the entrance to the stands.”

Sirius frowned in worry. “If that’s all it was, then why didn’t he just come talk to Remus in the stands? Why send someone else to get him?”

“Don’t know,” Peter said with a shrug, as they walked back to the castle, surrounded by a chattering ground of students.

James was concerned as well. Remus should have known better than to walk off alone, especially with his brother after him. “Well, he should be back by now. Why don’t we go look for him?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes, lets. But first, we need to get the map, so we won’t have to go running all over the castle.” The others agreed, and they all set off at a run, hurrying back to their dormitory to retrieve the map.

Remus’ face contorted in pain, and he would have screamed if he hadn’t been silenced, as he felt his brother enter him quickly, thrusting in as hard as he could. He began to cry even harder than ever, continuing his fruitless struggles against his captors. Romulus groaned loudly, as Remus inadvertently thrust upward. Suddenly, Daniel was straddling his chest, his own pants and boxers having been removed several minutes ago. He too was sporting a rather large erection.

Michael watched the entire scene, impatiently waiting for his turn, as Daniel forced Remus’ mouth open. Placing his cock in the prone boy’s mouth, the Ravenclaw ordered, “Suck, or we’ll make this even harder for you.” Daniel’s moans soon joined Romulus’ as Remus did what he was told. He began to silently sob even harder, tears poor out of his eyes in streams. Sirius, where are you? Please, find me, Remus pleaded mentally. Please, someone, find me. I need help!

Sirius growled in frustration as they frantically searched their trunks for the map. He’d hoped that Remus might have returned to their dorm after the game, although he knew that was unlikely. Sirius could feel that something was wrong with his boyfriend, though he wasn’t truly sure how he knew. He just did.

Suddenly, James jumped up and yelled in triumph, “I found it!” Sirius and Peter rushed over to where James was standing beside his open trunk as he place the map on the bed. Tapping the battered piece of parchment with his wand, James muttered, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good!” At these words, lines began to spread across the parchment, revealing the Marauder’s Map.

As the map appeared, Sirius and the others began to search franticly for Remus’ name. It was Peter who spotted it first. “There!” he said, pointing to a small space on the map. “It looks like he’s in that room near the dungeons that we used to hide prank supplies in all last year.”

“And he’s not alone,” Sirius growled in anger when he saw the names of Romulus and his friends in there with Remus. Grabbing the map, he leapt off the bed and raced out of the dormitory, running as fast as he could towards the dungeons. James and Peter followed him at a sprint.

Ignoring all the calls for them to slow down, the three boys pushed past students and teachers alike. Sirius finally slowed down a little, as he reached the short cut Romulus and his friends had used earlier. They franticly pushed against the bare stretch of wall that they knew hid a secret corridor, until a large stone door appeared. Without pausing, Sirius wrenched the door open, before hurtling down the dark corridor.

The corridor was long, and Sirius could hardly see a thing, but he didn’t care. All that mattered to him was getting to Remus. He came to a sudden halt when he reached his destination, causing James and Peter to bump into him. Sirius tried opening the door; though he had a feeling there wasn’t much point to it. He was proven right when the doorknob wouldn’t turn. “Locked,” he muttered.

“Well, what did you expect?” James asked quietly.

Sirius ignored him and pulled out his wand. He barely even noticed James and Peter doing the same, before all three of them blasted the door to pieces, shouting “Reducio!” (A/N: I don’t know if that’s how you spell it, but oh well.)

The three of them charged into the room as soon as the door was out of their way. The scene that met their eyes horrified them. Remus was lying, naked and tied up, on the floor as his brother thrust into him. The other two boys jumped away from Remus immediately, pulling out their wands. They didn’t have the time to shout any curses before James and Peter stunned them. They rushed over to where the two Ravenclaws were laying and took their wands, binding them quickly with the ropes they’d used on Remus.

Sirius, on the other hand, stormed over to Romulus. The older boy pulled out of his brother with a satisfied groan, and looked at Sirius with an entirely unconcerned expression on his face. “What do you want, Black?” He asked lazily, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Sirius was livid. “What do I want!” He bellowed, grabbing the other boy roughly by the shoulders and pushing him back against the wall. “I find you in here, raping my boyfriend, and you have the nerve to ask that! I can’t believe you, you- absolute bastard!” Sirius shouted, before pulling back and punching the other boy right in the face. He heard something crack, and knew he’d broken a bone in the boy’s face. Good, Sirius thought. He was quite please to hear Romulus shout in pain as he continued hitting every bit of the boy he could get to.

However, as Sirius tried to land another punch to Romulus’ already bruised and bloodied face, he felt a hand on his arm, restraining him. Furiously, Sirius turned to see James holding him back. “What the hell?” Sirius shouted. “Why’d you stop me! You saw what that son of a bitch was doing to Moony!”

“I know,” James growled. He was surprised that he wasn’t helping Sirius beat the ass hole up, but he knew there was someone more important to worry about. “But Remus needs you, Sirius. We’ve got to get him to the hospital wing. Then we can make sure Dumbledore knows what these things,” he snarled, indicating the Ravenclaws who were all now lying unconscious on the floor, “were doing to Remus. He’ll know what to do with them.”

Realizing that James was right, Sirius relaxed and nodded. James released his hold on the other dark haired boy, and they both turned to where Peter was now untying Remus. Sirius hurried over to his boyfriend, grabbing the boy’s clothes as he reached him. He helped Remus get his robes back on before pulling him into an intense embrace.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked quietly, pulling Remus as close to him as he could.

Remus was shaking somewhat as he nodded, “I’ll be okay,” he breathed. “I’m just glad you guys are here.”

“We were worried,” Sirius said, pulling back a little so that he could get a better look at Remus. “I’m taking you up to the hospital wing. James, Peter, will you go get Dumbledore? There’s no point in all of us going to the hospital.” The two boys nodded, and hurried out of the room and off to the Headmaster’s office.

Sirius held Remus for a few more minutes, letting him calm down, before saying, “Do you think you’re okay to walk? If not, I can carry you up there.”

Remus nodded. “I think so. Just help me up.”

Sirius wrapped his strong arms around Remus’ waist and hoisted him to his feet. Just as they reached the door to the room, however, Remus said, “Wait. We need to get my wand. I think it’s in Daniel’s robes.”

“Okay. Wait here for a second. I’ll get it.” Sirius said as he helped Remus lean against the doorway, before moving back into the room and pulling the wand out of the boy’s robes. They made sure that the room was sealed before leaving, so that Remus’ attackers wouldn’t be able to escape before James and Peter got back with Professor Dumbledore.

A few days later, Remus was still in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore had been quite furious when he found out what was going on, and had called in the Aurors to come interrogate Remus’ attackers. They were not only going to be expelled, but each of them was going to stand trial for rape. For Remus’ sake, Professor Dumbledore had insisted that the entire thing be kept as secret as possible, in order to save the young Gryffindor any further pain or embarrassment. Therefore, none of the other students where aware of the details of his attack, they only knew that he was injured as a result of something Romulus and his friends had done. He now had loads of gifts from fellow students, telling him to get well.

James and Peter visited Remus frequently, whenever they had a free period. Sirius, however, had somehow managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to let him stay with Remus, rather than attending classes at all. That was why Sirius could be found at practically any given moment sharing the hospital bed with Remus, his arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend. He’d had to be forced to return to the dormitories every night to sleep and shower, because he refused to let the werewolf out of his sight even for a few minutes.

It was nearly midnight now, and Sirius had just snuck back into the hospital wing. He and Remus hadn’t been together long, but already Sirius was used to holding his boyfriend in his arms while they slept. He knew he’d never be able to sleep without Remus, and besides, what if his lover woke up alone in the middle of the night, and was afraid? Keeping this thought in mind, Sirius crept over to Remus’ bed, and shook the boy lightly to wake him up. He didn’t want to startle Remus by climbing into bed with him without his knowing it.

Remus woke with a start, and looked franticly around the darkened room, his chest heaving, until his eyes rested on his boyfriend. “Sirius,” he breathed. “What are you doing here?” he asked before pulling back the covers and scooting over, indicating that he wanted the other boy to join him.

Sirius smiled as he slid into bed, and slipped his arms around Remus’ slender form. “I couldn’t sleep without you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he whispered, before pressing a light kiss to the top of Remus’ sleep-tousled head of sandy-brown hair.

“Oh…” he breathed lightly. Remus smiled for what felt like the first time in days, as he relaxed in his boyfriend’s comforting embrace. Watching as the other boy drifted off to sleep, Sirius kissed his hair again before whispering, “I love you, Remus, and I know I’ve said it before, but I’m going to say it again. I’ll do anything to keep you safe, love.”


End file.
